A Cabbie Love Story
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: Robbie has always had a crush on Cat Valentine, butwill their relationship ever go further than just friends? Or is Robbie destined to be the lonely boy with the puppet forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

**Note: Robbie has a major crush on Cat (In this story, anyway. References made to the stage fighting episode, where Robbie and Cat kissed)**

"Hey Cat, what's up?" Asked Robbie nervously. Cat was busy putting stickers on her locker.

"Um…" Cat contemplated for a second. "The sky, right?"

"Well…Yes," said Robbie. "But that's not what I meant. You see, when someone says, what's up, it's just a figure of speech."

Cat giggled.

"That's silly, Robby. You say funny stuff."

"No, Cat, I'm serious," said Robbie, patiently. He was very sensitive to her delicate feelings, and tried his hardest to be nice to her. Ever since that time they'd kissed…Then again, he'd had a crush on Trina at the time

"Huh?" Asked Cat, putting down her stickers.

"It's just a comment that people make. It pretty much means, what's going on."

"Who says that?" Asked Cat, confused.

"Everybody," said Robbie.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat asked, flaring up at once. "THAT I'M NOT LIKE OTHER PEOPLE? THAT I'M DIFFERENT?"

"Haha," laughed Rex. "Dippy redhead's got her feelings hurt."

"REX IS SO MEAN!" Yelled Cat, running off.

"See what you do?" Robbie asked Rex.

"Bathe me!" Said Rex.

Tori sees Cat running towards Sykowit's (or however you spell it) class.

"Cat what's the matter?" Tori asked, her shining brown eyes filled with concern.

"Rex made fun of me," Cat sniffed.

"What did he say?" Tori asked, not bothering to question the fact that a puppet could make Cat cry.

"I…I don't remember," said the redhead. "But it was mean."

"I'm sure it was," laughed Tori, forgetting that Cat was so sensitive.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" Cat yelled, bursting into fresh tears.

"Oh, Cat no," said Tori. "I'm sorry."

But Cat had already run into the class.

Sykowits looked over at Cat, as she sat in her chair, weeping.

"Why hello, Cat," he said.

"Hi," said Cat, starting to smile. At least Sykowits was nice to her.

"Why are you sad?" He asked.

"Well, I was talking to Robbie about what some people say that I don't, and he hurt my feelings by saying I was different than other people, and then Rex said something really mean. And then, I couldn't remember what it was and I told Tori and she started laughing and -"

She was cut off by Sykowits.

"You talk too much," he said, before throwing a coconut at her.

"OW!" Cat cried grabbing her head, before walking out of the classroom, and straight into Jade and Beck.

"Hey, aren't you going in?" Beck asked Cat.

"NO!" Yelled Cat. "Sykowits threw a coconut at me!"

"…I'm sorry?" Beck more of asked than said.

"Was it a large coconut?" Jade asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Beck asked Jade.

"I jst think it's important to know how far under the influence of coconut juice Sykowits is, before entering." Said Jade.

A loud crash came from inside the classroom, followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"Stupid llama! Get _out _of my minivan," Sykowits shouted.

"Good point," said Beck. "Later Cat." He and Jade turned around and walked away.

Cat, feeling lost and alone walked back to the lockers. She put her head in her hands, and slumped down to sit on the ground. She started to cry. Nobody understood her.

Soon, Robbie came down the hallway, Rexless.

"Oh hey Cat," he said. "Look, I'm really sorry about hurting your feeling, and so is Rex."

"It's okay," said Cat, her tears instantly stopping. "Will you buy me a soda?"

"Sure," said Robbie, smiling at her. He put his arm around her, and went to buy her a Peppi Cola.

"Does Peppi Cola really make you peppi?" Cat sked, once she was happily sipping her drink.

"I'm not sure," admitted Robbie. "Does it?"

"I think so," pondered Cat. "Hey Robbie, wanna come color with me?" She asked.

"Color?" Robbie asked, his face blank.

"Yeah," said Cat. Then she looked troubled. "Do you know how to color?"

Robbie held in his laugh, and thought about how adorable Cat was.

"Uh…" said Robbie.

"Oh no!" Shouted Cat. "You don't! Come on, I'll teach you." She grabbed Robbie's hand and brought him to her locker, finding the removable letter stickers that she hadn't put up yet.

"Oh no," said Cat again. "My stickers. I forgot. Wanna put some up with me?"

"Sure," sighed Robbie, wishing Cat could just pick an activity and stick with it.

Cat picked up the letters and started putting them in place. Robbie was struck with a sudden idea. This was his chance to finally get Cat's attention. He found a bunch of letters and started to put them in place.

Once he was done, the finished product read, Will you go out with me?

"Cat, read what I wrote," said Robbie.

Cat looked at it, her wide brown eyes traveling across the words. She looked at Robbie and giggled.

"Well," said Robbie. "Will you?"

"…

**NOTE:  
>THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! <strong>_**Should I continue? PLEASE review and tell me? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? First five reviewers are officially awesome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

** Note: Still my first story. Thanks for all the hits guys! And a special shout-out to my first ever review! You know who you are! Oh and did you catch iparty with victorious? I thought it was great. What did you think?**

"Well," said Robbie. "Will you?"

"…You mean, like outside?" asked Cat. "Like to play?"

"Um…no," said Robbie. "I mean…"

"Because I'd love to go outside, Robbie," sang Cat. "I love the fresh air!" With that, she took off through the doors. Robbie sighed.

"Oh my god," groaned Robbie. He slumped down the lockers and put his head in his hands. Only Cat! Only Cat could take a date offer, and turn it into playing outside. She was so sweet and innocent, and he was completely in love with her.

Robbie sighed, and stood up, just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He quickly took the stickers spelling out what he asked Cat off his locker, and shoved them inside. He closed her locker door, just as the hallway started to fill with people.

"Hey Rob," said a deep, musical voice.

Robbie turned around, and saw Andre.

"Hi," said Robbie, kind of grumpily.

"Why the bad mood?" Andre asked.

"I just asked Cat out and-"

"And she said no, right?" asked Jade, walking up. Her fingers were interlocked with Becks, and she was drinking black coffee. "Because you're a loser?"

"No," said Robbie. "Cat would never say that! She's too…sweet, unlike you."

"It's not my fault I tell the truth," shrugged Jade.

"Do you need a time out?" Beck asked her. "You told me that when I got you coffee, you'd stop being grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy," defended Jade. "I just find it amusing that the least judgmental girl in school rejected this loser."

"Okay, that's another time out," said Beck. They walked away, arguing about Jade's bitterness.

"She didn't reject me!" Robbie called. "She just didn't understand the question!"

"Dude, how could she not understand?" Andre asked. "How did you phrase it?"

"Well, the words were 'Will you go out with me?' And she took it literally, and went to play outside."

"Little Red's just confused," said Andre. "Maybe next time you should-"

"Robbie! Andre!"

They turned around to see a very excited looking Cat, standing there.

"I found a kitty! Come see!"

"Huh?" Robbie asked.

"Say what now?" Andre asked.

Cat didn't respond, but took their hands and pulled them out to the parking lot. "I was just getting into my car, and I found a little kitty!" Said Cat. "See?"

She pointed to the spot right under her pink jeep to a small animal. It had beady yellow eyes, a mask, and a striped tail. It was clearly a raccoon, not a 'kitty'.

"Uh, Cat? That's not a-" Started Andre. But Cat was already crouching down to look under the car.

"Come here, kitty kitty," said Cat.

"Cat no!" Said Robbie, just as the raccoon jumped out, it's claws pointed to Cat's face. She screamed, and jumped backwards, as the animal collided with her.

"Cat!" Shouted Robbie. He and Andre jumped forward to pry the animal off Cat's face. Andre got it, and threw it on the ground, trying not to touch it too much.

"Scram!" He shouted, stomping his foot. The raccoon ran away, as Robbie helped Cat to her feet. She was crying and she had a cut above her eye, as well as scrapes all over her arms.

"Cat," said Robbie. He hugged her.

"That was a mean kitty," she sobbed.

"Everything's okay, Cat," said Robbie, holding her close and stroking her red velvet hair. "We should bring you to the doctor's though. In case you get a…disease or something."

"Okay," hiccupped Cat. "Let's go." She got into the passanger seat, as Robbie drove. They drove to the emergency room and they got a doctor to take care of Cat. He cleaned her cuts as she chatted to him about the mean 'kitty'.

"Ms. Valentine?" He asked. "You're going to need a shot."

"My brother got shot by a clown once," said Cat.

"Um…okay?" The doctor said. "Could you please extend your right arm?"

Cat complied and the doctor took out a needle. He injected Cat and she screamed.

"Cat," said Robbie, rushing over to her. "What's the matter?"

"That hurt," said Cat. "Why'd you hurt me?" She asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry," he looked confused. "You needed a shot. Your good to go." Robbie took Cat's hand and he guided her to the door, opened it, and then they went to her car.

"Why'd you let him hurt me Robbie?" Cat asked softly.

"You needed a shot Cat," said Robbie, driving. "But I'm sorry."

"But you just let him hurt me, just like you let those little kids eat me!"

"Cat that was a dream," said Robbie, pulling into her driveway. Was she still accusing him of this?

"But it still hurt!" She said. "WHY ARE YOU MEAN TO ME, ROBBIE?"

"Cat, I'm sorry," said Robbie. He didn't think it was fair, because she needed a shot, but he loved her enough to take the blame.

Cat just ran into the house, and Robbie sighed. Why couldn't he get it right?

**Note: Hey guys! Thanks sooooooo much for reading this if you are. Imma try to update at least once every 2 days, if not 1 every day, but it might not work out. You know how it is! Anyway, reviews are to me what coffee is to jade. Give me some? **

**StrawberryAngel **


	3. Chapter 3

** Note: Here's the next chapter! Sorry if you find mistakes guys. I type really fast when I get going, and sometimes I spell wrong.**

The next morning, Robbie woke up and got dressed. Instead of going to school right away, he drove to a store that was on the way. Once he got there, he parked and walked in. He needed a present for Cat, to say sorry for letting the doctor give her a shot.

Even though it so wasn't his fault that she needed a shot. He had just been trying to help his Red-Velvet-Cupcake-haired Angel. She was too special to lose over something stupid though.

He walked in and went to the stuffed animal section. He found a stuffed kitten with fur the color of Cat's hair. He paid for it, and drove to school. He saw Cat at her locker, once he got in.

"Hey Cat," he said, shy.

"Hi Robbie," she said happily. But then she looked worried. "Uh, I mean…" She put on a scowl and put her hand on her hip. "Hi." She then turned around.

Robbie understood. This was her way of making sure he knew that she was mad at him. He did know though. He knew, and he'd lost some sleep over it. But Cat was too sweet to be really mad, so she had to try her hardest.

"Cat," he said. "I'm really sorry I let that doctor give you a shot. I got you a present."

"Ohhhh!" Squealed Cat. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes," said Robbie.

"Okay," said a voice from the left of Robbie. Robbie turned around and saw Sinjin Van Cleef standing there, his eyes closed behind his thick glasses.

"Um, not you Sinjin," said Robbie.

"And that's how my other dream always ends," Sinjin sighed, before walking away. Robbie shuddered, and turned back around to Cat. She was oblivious, standing there with her brown eyes closed, and a huge smile on her perfect mouth. Robbie took out the kitten from behind his back and he plopped it into her outstretched hands.

"Ooooh!" She said happily. "It's a little cat!"

"Yeah," said Robbie. He was happy with himself for finally doing something right. "Just like you."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat shouted.

Uh oh, thought Robbie. He needed to make a quick save.

"It's sweet and lovable, just like you," said Robbie.

"Aww," said Cat. "That's so sweet. Thanks Robbie." She stood on her tippy toes and hugged him. He loved her touch. She made him so happy, and he wanted to be with her. Was then the perfect moment to tell her?

"Uh, Cat?" Robbie asked. Rex was at home again (much to his dismay) and he was just going to go for it.

"Yeah?" Giggled Cat, snuggling her Little Cat.

"Um…" His confidence faltered at the sight of Jade and Beck, as well as Tori, behind Cat. Not really Beck and Tori, but Jade. She was a major confidence killer.

"Sorry I let little kids eat you," mumbled Robbie.

"Are you guys still talking about that?" Laughed Tori. She put her hand on Cat's shoulder. "It was a dream, Cat."

But Cat was too busy playing with her Little Cat.

"What's that, and can I cut it up with me big scissors?" Jade asked, pointing a perfectly black manicured fingernail at the toy.

"What?" Asked Cat. "No! This is mine! It's from Robbie!" She ran away, yelling. "JADE WANTS TO CUT UP LITTLE CAT!"

"IT'S TRUE!" Shouted Jade, at the staring students. "What are you people looking at?" She snapped. They all turned away.

"Jade!" Exclaimed Tori.

"Vega," said Jade, in her Tori voice. You know, the one that sounded like the soap opera star.

"Why'd you scare Cat?" Tori demanded.

"It's not my fault," smirked Jade.

"Then whose fault is it?" Asked Tori.

"I'd say that it's your mom's fault," said Jade.

"What? My mom? What does that even-What did my mom do?" Tori asked, running a hand through her hair, aggravated.

"Your mom gave birth to you, so clearly she is a-"

"Okay, okay!" Said Beck, separating the girls. He had been quiet up to that point. "Jade, don't be a gank."

"Oh sure, take Vega's side."

"I'm not taking her side! I just don't think you should insult her mother!" Exclaimed Beck.

"Ugh!" Robbie groaned, walking away. How come whenever he hung out with his 'friends', he always ended up more confused than when they started talking. Tori followed him.

"What's up Rob?" She asked.

"I keep trying to tell Cat that I like her, and something always goes wrong," said Robbie.

"You like Cat?" Tori asked, surprised.

"Yeah," said Robbie blushing. "Why?"

"That's so sweet!" Squealed Tori. "Don't worry. I'll set you up. Tor's got it all under control."

**Note: Sorry I've sorta been ignoring Rex. He'll be back soon, I promise. I've just never really written a plot where the main character's BFF with a puppet. You like? You don't like? Let me know!**

** StrawberryAngel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **** H****ey guys! Thank you all for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming? **

"Tori, where are you taking me?" giggled Cat. She was blind folded, and laughing like crazy, as Tori dragged her into the Vega's house.

Tori opened up the door, and saw Robbie nervously sitting at a romantically set table, just as planned. But he had Rex with him, and that WASN'T planned.

"Uh, Cat?" Tori said. "Listen to music for a second." She took her iPod and headphones off of the table and shoved the headphones on Cat's ears.

"Robbie!" hissed Tori. "Why'd you bring the puppet?"

"He doesn't like to be called that!" Robbie whispered back. "And he wanted to come, so I couldn't say no or else he'd bite my hand."

"Yeah!" cheered Rex. "It's what I do, chica."

"Rex, shush," Tori snapped, so Cat couldn't hear. It wasn't necessary though. Cat was singing and bopping her head to Katy Perry.

"Now are you gonna leave soon, so that these two kids can have their date?" Rex asked.

"Why are you here?" Tori demanded. "It's hardly normal to have a date with a puppet sitting there."

"He's going to be quiet," said Robbie. The real reason he had Rex was because he was insecure, but only he knew that. Rex gave him a cover of confidence.

"Robbie!" groaned Tori. She already suspected that Rex was a comfort source for Robbie. "Okay," said Tori. "How about I take Rex and put him up here?"

She took Robbie's hand out of Rex's back and put the puppet on top of the refrigerator, before backing away slowly.

"But Tori," Robbie whined. "He can't say anything from up there."

"Exactly," said Tori. "Robbie, you need to get over Rex if you want Cat, okay?"

"Cat doesn't mind," said Robbie. "When Rex is nice."

"When is Rex nice?" Tori asked.

"Uh…no. Well sometimes, when he…no. The other day, he started…no." Robbie tried to figure out exactly when Rex had been nice. It has happened, hasn't it?

"See?" Tori asked. "Rex can sit up there, nice and safe, okay?"

"Okay," said Robbie doubtfully.

Suddenly, Cat pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"DIRTY WORDS!" she shouted at the iPod. Then she giggled. "Tori, Katy Perry's almost even more inappropriate than my giraffe."

She started giggling. She was still wearing the blindfold.

"Cat?" said Robbie.

"Robbie is that you?" Cat asked. "Tori, is Robbie here?"

"He sure is," smiled Tori. "You can take off the blindfold Cat."

Cat lifted the blindfold off of her face, and she looked at Robbie sitting down at the romantically set table.

"Robbie!" She squealed. "Hi."

"Hi Cat," grinned Robbie.

"Well, I'll leave you two be then," said Tori. "Um…I'll be upstairs if you need me." She dimmed the lights before climbing up the stairs.

"Tori!" called a voice from the stairs. "My toe knuckles are hairy again! Come help me!"

"Hehe," giggled Cat. "Trina's got hairy toe knuckles."

Robbie shifted uncomfortably. Andre had helped him with things to talk about and things to not talk about on his first date with Cat. Trina's hairy toe knuckles were not on either list.

Not that it technically was his first date with Cat. She hadn't known that it was going to happen, but she had sat down at the table and started eating. That was good, right?

"So Robbie," said at.

"So Cat," answered Robbie.

Cat giggled. He didn't know it, but she had a little crush on him. Just a little one, since he always apologized for hurting her feelings. And he had been nice enough to ask her to Prome. That was sweet of him. She had hated it when he'd changed, to try to be like Ryder Daniels.

They talked for a long time, and then Robbie drove her home. He walked her to the front door.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Robbie," said Cat, smiling at him.

"Thanks for hanging out with _me,_" said Robbie. "I know that Jade says that nobody likes me, or wants to hang out with me."

"I like you Robbie," said Cat, softly. She gently took his hand for a second, smiled, and then skipped off into her house.

And Robbie smiled, because, in that moment, everything had gone just as planned.

**Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked chapter four…sorry I couldn't update sooner. Computer issues. I got the NICEST review ever from imafanpire. And BTW, I would write for Nick if I could! Thanks for reading! REVIEW? **

** BTW, reviews only please, Ms. AshleySmashley! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hi! Here's the next chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you all for my sweet reviews! I love you guys! Oh, and it makes me so happy when I hear that you guys look forward to my writing. So thank you! **

Cat was happy that she and Robbie had hung out the night before, but before she made any decisions, there was one person she really needed to talk to.

"Hey Jade," said Cat, in a very worried voice.

"Yes Cat?" Jade asked. Cat was the one person Jade was usually patient with. Cat was her best friend, and as much as Jade hated to admit it, she was one of the only people who saw past the iciness that Jade usually spat at people. When she looked at Jade, she saw much more than Beck's bitter girlfriend. And the only one who saw who Jade really was, other than Cat, was Beck. That's why Jade hated it so much when Tori moved in on Beck.

"Um…Can I ask you a question?" Cat asked.

"Didn't really give me much of a choice there, did you?"

"Jade," Cat whined. Jade was also Cat's best friend, but Cat liked Tori too. But, she liked Jade a lot better. She had known Jade longer, for one. And sometimes, Tori would treat Cat like a baby. Jade sort of saw past Cat's childish demeanor.

"Okay, okay," said Jade, blocking her ears. "Don't moan. I hate that sound as much as I hate the sound of laughter."

"Sorry," apologized Cat. "My question now?"

"Go ahead," Jade sighed. They were in the Asphalt Café, eating lunch. Cat had on a light pink dress with boots, and Jade was wearing dark jeans and a ribbed tank top.

"Do you think that maybe you could stop being so…unkind to Robbie?"

Jade dropped her burrito. If there was one thing Jade hated more than Robbie, it was being corrected. And being corrected about being mean to Robbie? No. That wasn't cool. Jade hated a lot. A LOT. But, being corrected was on the very top of that list.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you stop telling Robbie mean things, like nobody likes him and stuff?"

"Why would I stop doing that?"

"It makes him really sad, Jade."

"What do I care? I enjoy making people sad. I especially like seeing people cry. Especially babies." She stared off dreamily into space for a second.

"But, Jade," protested Cat.

"Cat," Jade interrupted. "No. I'm going to be myself. I don't care about how it makes Robbie feel. If he really hates it so much, than he can stop hanging out with us."

"But Jade," said Cat, in a small voice. "I like Robbie."

"And?"

"And…I think I have a crush on him," she said in a voice, barely above a whisper.

"Well, you'll have to get over that, won't you?" Asked Jade.

And with that, she picked up her lunch tray and walked away.

Cat admired that Jade wouldn't change for people, but why did she have to be so mean naturally? Cat needed Jade's approval usually, especially about guys she'd crush on. Jade didn't approve of Robbie, but this time, her approval didn't matter too much for Cat.

She was changing.

At the same time Cat was changing, so was Robbie. Neither one of them knew that each other was changing at all. Robbie didn't know that Cat had a crush on him, and Cat didn't know that Robbie had a crush on her. If the lines of communications were opened a little bit more, who knows what could happen?

The day after Robbie and Cat's first date, Robbie was debating about making a life changing decision. Was it time to get rid of Rex after all?

As weird as it was, Rex was his best friend. Rex was much more than just a puppet. Rex kept Robbie grounded, and made Robbie seem interesting. Rex had been the only reason he had gotten to Hollywood Arts. Robbie couldn't sing or dance, but he was the greatest darn ventriloquist there was. It didn't make much sense to just dump him, just because of a girl.

But, Rex wasn't real. Robbie knew that. He knew that he could keep Rex's spirit around, even if only inside his head.

But Robbie could find a happy medium, couldn't he? He could if he wanted to. He could be a little sarcastic and witty at times, and a little nerdy at other times. Because Rex could get girls with his ways and Robbie couldn't. Rex was pretty cool and everything, but he was also a confidence drop to Robbie.

It was a little weird. Robbie could be less confident all because of a piece of plastic. But, Rex was so much more than just a piece of plastic. Rex was an entire part of him. Was Cat worth giving up his best friend?

But sure she was. She was so sweet, and innocent and carefree. She was very special to Robbie, and she didn't make him choose between her and Rex.

But if she did, who would he choose?

Robbie knew what to do. He picked the stationary Rex, took a long look at him, and…

**Note: So I kinda went inside both characters heads a little bit here. Um…Should Rex stay in the story? Or not? Review, and tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry if I made Jade a little bit meaner than she is on the show. I needed to get that part in about Cat changing though. Review please? Thanks!**

** -StrawberryAngel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Heehee. I've got a regular reviewer! Ahhh! Thank you, Name Smeared in Pink. You rock! And thanks to all my other reviewers. **

Robbie knew what to do. He picked the stationary Rex, took a long look at him, and found a small box under his bed. He took Rex's shoes off, put them in the box, and then put Rex in with them. He looked sadly at his motionless friend, and then smiled sadly.

"Bye Rex," he whispered. He folded the box shut carefully and then put the box back under his bed. Robbie sat for a while, thinking. It was right, wasn't it? He was almost seventeen years old. The time to play with a puppet was definitely over.

Robbie sighed, and then stood up. He was going to miss Rex. But, with luck Cat would realize that Robbie was not such a geek after all. He picked up his cell phone and called Cat.

The phone rang three times before she answered.

"Hey Cat," he said. "It's Robbie."

On the other line, Cat's heart leapt.

"Hi Robbie," she said. "What's up?"

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?" He asked, fingers crossed.

"Sure," Cat said with a smile. "The group's going to Karaoke-Dokie later. We can meet up, and maybe you and Rex can sing a song together."

"Oh," said Robbie, sort of dejected. He wanted to go on a real date with Cat, not a group date. But whatever. He'd take what he could get. "Um…Rex is gone, Cat."

"Oh no!" Cat gasped. "What happened?"

"I decided it was time to grow up a little bit," said Robbie. "He was just a puppet, you know?"

"Yeah," said Cat sadly. "But I didn't think you knew that, Rob."

So _that _was why Cat treated Rex like a real person. Not because she was _clueless, _but because she cared about Robbie's feelings. She'd followed his lead.

"I do now," said Robbie. "So what time should we meet at Karaoke-Dokie?"

"Um…eight," said Cat. "Beck, Andre, Tori, and Jade are all going too."

"Great," said Robbie sarcastically. "Jade."

"I'll talk to her, okay Robbie?" Cat said. "You grew up a little bit, so I should too."

"You don't have to, Cat," Robbie said. "It's fine. I'll get over it. So see you tonight?"

"See you tonight," said Cat. She hung up, and texted Jade that she wanted to talk to her. Jade was at Beck's RV, and told Cat she could go over.

Cat drove over to Beck's parents house, and parked. She hopped out of her pink Jeep and over to the RV. The door was closed, but she walked in anyway.

"I'm here!" She called. Beck and Jade were sitting on the floor, kissing.

Cat smiled. She twisted her hair, and stood there bouncing on her toes for a few minutes, until Jade noticed her. She broke away from Beck.

"Cat!"

"Yeah?" Cat giggled.

"You could have said that you were here!"

"I did," said Cat. "You just didn't hear me."

"So what's up?" Beck asked, wiping his mouth.

"Jade, you need to stop being so mean to Robbie," said Cat, with as much authority as she could.

"Kay," shrugged Jade. She went back to kissing her boyfriend.

"Kay?" Cat asked. That had been easy.

"Yes," said Jade, annoyed. "I'll stop being really mean to Robbie if it means this much to you, Cat. But I'm not going to be nice either. I'll treat him like I treat everyone else. Well, everybody who's not you and Beck. Or Tori."

This made sense. Jade was pretty nice to Cat and Beck, and really mean to Tori. But Tori was mean back, so in Cat's eyes, it was okay. For her to pick on defenseless Robbie was a different story.

"Thanks!" Exclaimed Cat. That had been so easy! She got back in her car, and drove back home. She showered and curled her hair. Then, she changed into a light purple short dress. She put on a pair of heels, a silver bracelet and some makeup. She was ready to go out with Robbie! It was almost seven thirty, so she drove to Tori's to pick her up.

The skinny Latina girl came out wearing a green and blue dress, with little seashells all along the top.

"No, Trina," said Tori. "You can't come because…There's not enough room in Cat's car."

"Cat's got a jeep," Cat heard Trina say.

"Yup," said Tori, slamming the door shut. She ran to Cat's car.

"Quick, Cat, drive," said Tori.

"Huh?" Asked Cat.

"Just drive!" Yelled Tori, as Trina started to come outside.

Cat hurried to back out and drive. They chatted and Cat drove, and soon they were at Karaoke-Dokie, just in time. Robbie was arriving at the same time.

"Hey," he said. He got out of his car as Cat and Tori got out of Cat's.

"Hi Robbie," said Cat.

"Hey," said Tori. She looked around, behind Robbie's back and then in his car. "Hey, where's Rex?"

"Canada," said Robbie.

Tori raised her eyebrows as Cat giggled.

"Okay," she said, sighing. Why weren't her friends normal?

She updated her Slap Mobile page to say, "Robbie's puppet moved to Canada…" with a confused face.

"So wanna go in?" Cat asked. They all walked through the doors, where they saw Sinjin on stage. He was singing Number One by Ginger Fox. He was dancing too. Andre, Jade, and Beck motioned them over to their table.

"Hi guys," said Cat, as she sat down. She cheered for Sinjin, who was dancing all around the stage, declaring that he was "number one, baby."

"Where's Rex, Robbie?" Asked Beck.

"Canada," supplied Tori.

"Canada?" Asked Andre, confused. "What's he doing there?"

"Taking over the Justin Bieber fan base, with his boyish good lucks and charm," said Robbie. He had been practicing this. Only Cat knew where Rex really was.

"Really?" Beck asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," said Robbie.

"Well, okay," said Andre, not bothering to question Robbie's insane ideas.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Jade. "Ask him if he'll send me a lock of hair from one of Bieber's fans' heads.

"Huh?" Robbie asked.

"Oh, and a hockey stick," said Jade, as an afterthought.

"Now I'm curious," said Tori. "What would you do with those things?"

"I'll tell you what I'd do with the hockey stick," smirked Jade. "I'd shove it-"

Sinjin had finished, and a burst of applause cut off Jade's sentence.

"Well, that was a descriptive sentence," said Andre, about Jade's placement of her hockey stick. He shuddered. Tori gasped, and Cat giggled.

"I'm going to sit with those Northridge girls," grumbled Tori. She walked away, and Cat went up to sing with Jade.

They did a really good job, and Cat's angelic voice mesmerized Robbie.

"Wow," he sighed when she was done. They all talked and danced and laughed the night away, Jade being civil to Robbie, despite a little bit of teasing that Robbie handled well enough.

That night, as everybody went home, they all knew that something had changed between Cat and Robbie.

**Note: Did you like this chapter? I made it a little longer…Yay! Cat and Robbie are getting closer. Thank you thank you thank you for everybody who has me on Favorites and Alerts! Oh, and thank you to readers! Over 1000 hits! YAY! I really love reviews too…Give me?**

** -StrawberryAngel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday…I was busy. But here's the next chapter. Again, sorry if you find spelling errors…when I type fast I skip letters and stuff, and sometimes word doesn't pick it up.**

When Robbie woke up the next morning, he was still smiling. He and Cat had gotten along very well the night before, Jade had been almost nice, (well for her) and the sun was shining.

Robbie decided it was time to take it a little further with Cat, and he wanted to buy her a present. Something to show her his affection. Robbie put on his usual clothes, a little bit of male makeup (Heheh) and his shoes. He drove to the nearest jewelry store.

"Um, miss?" He said to the girl at the counter. She was only a few years older than him by the looks of her.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"Could you help me find a necklace for my friend?"

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Is your friend a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Do you…Have a crush or something on her?"

"Yeah," he blushed. He looked down. If Rex was there, he probably would have made a sarcastic comment of some kind.

"Okay, so you want to get her something that shows her that you like her, right?"

"Yes," said Robbie. Wow. Saleswomen are on top these days, he thought.

She showed him a bunch of diamond necklaces, all of them beautiful, but none of them right for his Cat. She showed him almost half the store, but nothing was just right. Until he saw one displayed in the jewelry case behind the one that the saleswoman was currently digging in.

"Can I see that one?" Robbie asked, instantly.

"This?" She asked, pulling the case out.

"Yeah," said Robbie. "The one in front."

"This?" She asked again, her eyebrows raised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, decisively.

"Okay," she shrugged, just happy that they'd found something.

It was a silver necklace with a small giraffe, encrusted with little diamonds. It wasn't cheap, but Cat was worth it. He hoped she'd like it.

"Thank you," said Robbie.

"Anytime," she shrugged. "Any special color?" She gestured to the boxes to hold the giraffe in.

"She likes pink," said Robbie, and she wrapped it up.

Robbie wanted to give it to Cat right away, so he walked back out to his car. He hopped in and then drove to Cat's house.

When he got there, Cat's mother answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Valentine," said Robbie. "…That skirt looks great on you." It was Robbie's way to be extra polite to his friends mothers.

"Hi Robbie," she said. "Come in. The kids are in the living room."

Robbie wondered who else was there. Probably Beck and Jade, or Andre, or Tori. He walked past Cat's brother, who was sitting in the kitchen taking his special vitamins.

Robbie walked into the hallway that led into the living room, which was adorned with pictures of Cat and her brother as babies.

He paused to look at them. Robbie remembered when Cat had had light brown hair, and these pictures brought back fond memories of their middle school days.

He kept walking, until he saw Cat through the frosted glass door. She was sitting on the couch with a boy that Robbie had never seen before. He had a buzz cut and dark eyes. He was tall and firm and developed.

He and Cat were sitting on the couch. Robbie was about to open the door, when something caught his eye. He had his arm around Cat, and she looked troubled. Suddenly, the guy leaned in to kiss Cat.

Robbie looked away, so he wasn't sure if the kiss happened. But it hurt enough anyway. He looked at the pink box in his hands, put it on the ground and slowly walked away.

His heart was broken.

Inside the living room

Tug put his arm around Cat's shoulders, and she looked down, worried. She didn't want to hurt Tug's feelings, but she really didn't like him in that way.

You know. _That way. _

As a crush.

She liked Robbie as a crush.

"Um, excuse me…Tug?" Said Cat, looking up.

Suddenly, the burly football player came very close to Cat with his lips puckered. Cat stood up quickly.

"Um, Tug," she said. "I…I don't wanna kiss you."

"Huh?" Asked Tug.

"You aren't my boyfriend," said Cat, simply. Because in her innocent world, it was against the rules to kiss someone who wasn't your boyfriend, even if you didn't have another boyfriend.

"So?" Asked Tug.

"So, I don't wanna kiss you," said Cat.

"Whatever," sighed Tug, before standing up. "And I quit my job at Bed, Bath, and Beyonder for you! Now I don't even get a fruity soap discount!"

And then he stormed out of the room.

Cat twisted her red hair for a moment, and then she walked out of the room, almost looking over a tiny pink box. She picked it up.

"Ooooh," she giggled. "A mystery. What's inside?" She carefully unfolded the box, and inside was the giraffe necklace that Robbie had so carefully chosen.

"Oooh," she said again. "A giraffe. My favorite! And it's sparkly!" She put it around her neck and clasped it tightly.

Who would have given her this?

"MOM!" She shouted, running through the house. "MOM!"

"Yes, Cat?" Asked her mother. She was sitting at the dining room table doing paperwork.

"Mom, do you know who gave me this necklace?"

"Was it in a pink box?" Asked Mrs. Valentine.

"Yeah," said Cat.

"Your awkward friend Robbie stopped by with a box like that, and left quickly."

"Robbie?" Asked Cat.

"Yes. Now why don't you go wash up for dinner?"

Cat walked up to her room and sat on her bed. Why hadn't Robbie stayed and given it to her? He wasn't angry, was he?

If only Robbie knew what really happened in that room…

**Note: Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? I'm thinking about wrapping up the story soon…in a few chapters. Should I make it longer? REVIEW? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Hey…So I hope you like this chapter. I sort of go into Robbie's past. Um…I guess that's all. Enjoy! ;)**

Robbie wasn't right. Not at all. After seeing Cat with another guy, Robbie didn't know what to do.

He had given up Rex for her! And maybe it was time to take Rex back out. The next day, Robbie skipped school, and instead he sat at home, in his bed, eating mayonnaise, his comfort food. (From that episode that he was having bad dreams about Rex.)

After school had gotten out, Tori decided it was time to investigate. She went to Robbie's house, and his father answered the door. He didn't know that Robbie wasn't at school, and Tori had the impression that he really didn't care.

She didn't know that Mr. Shapiro had decided long ago that he didn't give a crap about anything. Ever since Robbie's mom had died, Mr. Shapiro came home, grabbed a few beers, and locked himself in his room.

Nobody knew much about Robbie's parents. They knew that his mother had disappeared when he was thirteen, but they didn't know what had happened. They didn't know that she had had a heart attack and died, right in front of Robbie. Robbie hated to talk about it, and refused to. Not even with Layne, the guidance counselor.

They didn't know that Rex had been the very last present from his mother either. She had loved ventriloquism.

"Hi, Mr. Shapiro," said Tori. "Uh, is Robbie here?"

He gave a grunt.

"He wasn't at school, and I wanted to see if he was okay," pressed Tori.

"I dunno where he is," Mr. Shapiro said.

"Well, have you seen him?"

"Might be in his room," mumbled Mr. Shapiro.

"Can I check?" Tori asked.

Mr. Shapiro stepped aside to let her in.

"You his girlfriend?" He asked.

"Uh, no, actually," said Tori.

"Should have known. Robbie's too much of a loser to get a girlfriend like you," he said. And then, he stumbled to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and slowly stomped up to his room, slamming the door.

Tori looked around the house for some signs of life. Everything was covered in dust and it seemed like nothing had been touched in years. Tori looked around some more, opening and closing doors, trying to find Robbie's room.

She slowly opened one, in the corner of his house, and saw Robbie, sitting on the floor, surrounded by empty containers of mayonnaise, looking inside a box.

"Hey, Rob," said Tori, softly. She came in and closed the door, then sat down with him. "Uh, what's with all the mayonnaise?"

Robbie glared up at her. Then, he looked back down into the box. Tori stretched her neck and looked inside. Rex.

"Okay, Robbie," she said. "What's up? Talk to me. Did something happen with you and Cat?"

"I want to be alone," said Robbie. His voice sounded hoarse, like he hadn't used it in hours.

"Too bad," said Tori. "Now tell me what happened."

Robbie gave up, and told her the entire story. He started with searching for the perfect necklace for Cat, spending almost all the money that he had made working at the Groovy Smoothie, and told her about the burly guy in Cats house.

"Robbie," said Tori. "Robbie, that was Tug."

"Tug?" Asked Robbie. "The imaginary football player from Bed, Bath, and Beyonder? The one that wore the light up hat to Prome? That Tug?"

"He wasn't imaginary," Tori said. "He was real. And Cat told me that yesterday, he went to her house and tried to kiss her, but she wouldn't kiss him, because she liked you. She likes _you _Robbie, not Tug."

"Really?" Robbie asked, his heart pounding.

"Yes," said Tori. "So maybe you should pull your head out of that mayonnaise and go talk to her."

"Right," said Robbie, standing up.

"Oh, and was the necklace a giraffe?" Asked Tori.

"Yeah," said Tori. "I asked her where it came from, and she told me from two big giraffes. I didn't know you got that for her."

"I did," said Robbie.

"Cat really likes you, Robbie," said Tori. "You should go for it." She quickly hugged him, since he looked like he needed a hug. After all, he hadn't had anybody really show him any signs of affection since his mom died. How would you like to go almost four years without a hug?

**Note: Probably one of the last chapters. Did you like it? I hope so! Leave a review and let me know? Please? I LOVE reviews. Their like…Little Sinjin Bobble Heads! Teehee. Yeah, I really am that weird. Well, don't deprive the weirdo of her reviews! Click that button!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Note: Okay! Thank you all for reading! I've got over 2,000 hits! This is my first fanfic, so that's huge for me! Thank you again, Name Smeared in Pink! And Imafanpire. You guys reviewed, A LOT! **

Cat was on the swing outside her house, thinking.

Where had the necklace come from? Tug? A mommy and daddy giraffe? Robbie? It might have been Robbie. But he wasn't at school today, so she couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

Cat swung and thought…

And thought and swung…

And swung and thought…

Until Robbie's car pulled up in her driveway. She quickly got to her feet. Robbie was here! Yay!

He got out of his car and was going to go into her house, but she called him back.

"Robbie! Robbie! Over here!" She called.

He looked in her direction, smiled and then jogged over.

"Hey Kitty-Cat," he said. He took a shot, and hugged her.

"Heehee," she giggled at the nickname. "Hi Robbie." She hugged him back. "Why weren't you at school?" She asked him.

"Uh," he said. "I dunno."

"I missed you," she said. "Sykowits called me a mean name and nobody was there to tell me what it meant."

"Well, what was the name?" Asked Robbie, always concerned over the trivial things that upset Cat. Because to her, they weren't so trivial. And her feelings always mattered to Robbie.

"Bouncy," sniffed Cat.

"Bouncy?" Robbie asked, puzzled. "Hmm…Well, maybe he just meant…energetic. Or full of life. I don't think he meant it in a mean way."

"Really?" Asked Cat.

"Really," Robbie replied, caringly.

"Oh…" Cat giggled. "I'm bouncy." She ran around her yard, shouting.

"Watch me bounce!" She called, jumping. "I'm Cat! The amazing bouncy super ball! Whee!"

She was in a great mood, thought Robbie. Soon, she got tired and collapsed into the soft grass, giggling.

Robbie crossed the yard and walked over to her, smiling. Her youthful innocence was enough to light him up after being upset for an entire day.

"Robbie," she said, reaching inside her shirt to pull out the necklace. "Did you get me this?"

"Yeah," said Robbie. "How'd you know?"

"Well, at first I thought Tug bough it, and then my mom said that you had a pink box. And the necklace was in a pink box. But then, I was confused because I thought that you would give it to me if you got it, so than I thought that a mommy and daddy giraffe made it and dropped it by the door, but then I realized that that was silly, because it wasn't a real giraffe."

Robbie laughed, but then stopped, realizing that it might upset Cat.

But then she laughed too.

They both sat, laughing for awhile, before Cat got serious again.

"Robbie, why didn't you give me the necklace in person?" She asked him, her big brown eyes pleading for answers. "Were you mad at me? I found it on the ground."

"Well, I saw you and Tug in your living room, and for a second I thought you two were dating."

"Like he was my boyfriend?" Cat gasped.

"Yeah," said Robbie, his mouth dry. "And Cat…I could never be mad at you. And…I want to be your boyfriend."

Robbie's heart was hammering. He had never done anything so daring in his life. He felt proud of himself for being so brave, but he also felt scared of her rejection.

"You do?" Cat asked. "Is that why you bought me this necklace?"

"Yeah," said Robbie.

"And is that why you got rid of Rex?"

"Yes."

"Oh Robbie," she said. "That's so sweet." She crawled over to him and hugged him tightly.

"It is?" He asked. She hadn't laughed at him!

"Yes," said Cat. "And Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"I will be your girlfriend."

"Really, Cat?" He asked, looking closely at her.

"Really," she giggled. "On one condition."

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

"We can color. I never really did teach you how, huh?"

"No," laughed Robbie. "You didn't."

And then Cat leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

And from that moment on, Robbie was never lonely again. He wasn't affection-starved, he wasn't unloved, and he wasn't abandoned.

He had Cat.

**Note: All done! Did you like it? It was the last chapter, so can I have all last reviews? Thank you all soooo much for reading! You guys are AMAZING! So, keep an eye out for my new story, okay? I think it's gonna be about Trina…She's sadly underappreciated. So, thank you one last time, guys! Last Reviews? **

** -StrawberryAngel**


End file.
